ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
He Comes With a Gift Pt. 2
He Comes With a Gift Pt. 2 ''is the second episode of The Lone Hero. Plot [''We open in the same lab from last episode, but this time there are more people there, including Simon, and Dakota.] Simon: Alright, now it all comes down to this: What is the Omnitrix? The Omnitrix is- [A small grey alien teleports into the room in a beam of green light.] Alien: I'll take it from here. surprised: Um, ye-yes sir. Alien: Oh please Agent Booth, no need to be so nervous around me! [He turns to Dakota.] Alien: Why hello there Dakota, I am Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix. Dakota: You're Azmuth? Smartest being in four, arguably five galaxies? turning to Simon: You've really talked me up, haven't you? tensing up a bit: Only with the truth, sir. Azmuth: Well as long as it'a fact, there's nothing I can do about it I suppose. Anyways, the Omnitrix is a marvelous device that I invented. it has the ability to, using other alien's DNA, transform yours. Dakota: I can turn into aliens? Azmuth: Well, not yet, but once you put it on, yes. Now, you are starting off with 10 DNA Samples. The names are long and terribly hard to pronounce by some people, no matter how smart you are, so am giving you the opportunity to name your aliens. Dakota: You mean like Bob? under his breath: Did we really pick the right guy? Azmuth: Well, No. Here, we'll show you. [Azmuth taps a button on the counter and a holographic screen pops up. Azmuth tinkers with the screen for a little bit before enlarging it. On the screen is a 3D Model of a Pyronite.] Dakota: Whoa. [Some video footage of the Pyronite plays, showing it shoot fire out of it's hands and then use fire to propel itself.] Dakota: I'm calling that guy.... Heatblast! Oh man, this is gonna be fun. [COMMERICAL BREAK] [We open on Dakota, Simon, and Azmuth standing in some sort of training arena. Dakota now has the prototype Omnitrix on, and Azmuth and Simon are walking towards the bleachers to watch.] Simon: Alright Dakota, you already know most of the alien's strengths and powers, now you've just got to put them to use. Also, Dakota, one more thing. voice coming from the Omnitrix: I believe he means me. flinching: What? Voice: I am J.A.R.V.I.S., which stands for- Dakota: Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, I know, I've seen Iron Man. Azmuth: Yes, so have I, that's what gave me the idea for J.A.R.V.I.S. I put him in last minute. J.A.R.V.I.S.: And now I'm here to help you throughout your missions. I have a number of abilities. I can help you pick which alien to use, I can help find weaknesses in opponents, I can help find escape routes and courses of action, and I have access to every informational document in the universe. Dakota: By God. We're practically unstoppable. Azmuth: Well, not true. You might not always listen to him. He might give you an answer that's purely hypothetical and wouldn't work if anything goes wrong. There's a number of ways you two can be defeated, but you're also very powerful, so keep that in mind. Dakota: Oh okay. So when does training begin? [Simon and Azimuth look at each other.] Simon: What about right now? [scene change] [Dakota is now Upgrade. He is looking around.] Upgrade: What am I fighting? How is this training? [Simon reaches for a tablet and taps the screen. Suddenly, a Techadon Robot appears in front of Upgrade, startling him.] Simon: There you go. Upgrade: Me and my big mouth. [He dives out of the way just in time to dodge a laser beam.] Upgrade: By God. TBW Major Events * Azmuth is introduced for the first time. Characters Main * Dakota Kaplan * Simon Booth * Azmuth Minor * Scientists Trivia * Category:Episodes